1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to railway hopper cars having side discharge openings. More specifically the invention relates to an improved ground operated tripping mechanism and linkage rigging which is adapted to control the opening and closing of the side discharge doors of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early patents in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 679,033 issued July 23, 1901. This patent discloses a ground operated tripping mechanism which by means of bell crank levers and linkages actuates the latch element to permit the discharge or opening of the doors. U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,149 issued Oct. 9, 1923 is similar to the aforementioned patent and discloses a ground operated tripping mechanism which is adapted to actuate a ratchet wheel for releasing a door opening mechanism. The above patents do not include the novel locking arrangement nor the specific and particular combination of the present invention. Later patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,772 and 3,773,194. Neither of these patents discloses the claimed door locking mechanism nor the specific linkage rigging and ground actuated operating mechanism which is claimed.